The Calm Before Battle
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: It's a collection of shorts I'm writing for the League of Legends. Enjoy.
1. The Proving Grounds

The soft breeze, the straight paths.

It's almost like there's a calming sensation running down the spine. Everything feels timeless.

Her cold eyes were closed and a soft breeze swept her almost white hair away from her copper-toned, ivory skin. Her hand clenched.

As it made into a fist, something stopped it.

A soft fog of chilled air descended to her toes as she clasped a hardening piece of ice. The moment she had a grip, a piece shot out the top and bottom. It spread faster than fire and finally reached a point where a thin thread from both ends wove it's way down to the other end.

When it snapped taught, her eyes flashed open.

"Welcome to the Proving Grounds."

She held her breath and slowly knelt down.

The platform below her gave and she extended her feet to tell her when she hit the healing platform. When they made contact, she crouched again, letting most of the momentum shoot out her back.

Ashe stood tall as another gentle breeze swept her hair back.

Above her head was another blue, circular platform with another Champion forming.

Ashe took one step forward.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the green orb bobbing just out of her vision. She was drawn to it and followed it. "As you wish," she commented.

It was as if she spoke to no-one.

She followed the dot and allowed herself to use her skills of patience to await her next orders. As she felt it, her level went up and she learned a skill.

Her eyes glowed white for a moment and she knew the new skill.

Raising her bow, she breathed in deep. With her exhale, her eyes widened to take in her targets. She fired a volley of arrows by turning the bow sideways and releasing the collection of arrows.

She breathed again and smiled when she felt the pull to return.

The blue circles formed blow her, forming a cone. They were slowly closing in on her, registering her weight and size.

Wind kicked up and blasted her hair and cape back before she was deconstructed to be reconstructed on the healing platform. She smiled at the shopkeeper, who just waved. "It's a new guy, alright," she commented.

He laughed. "They're doing quite well, I think."

She, too, laughed. "Well?"

He tossed her a coin. On the surface of the coin was the mark of Thornmail.

Ashe began to repeat what the commentator was saying. "Thornmail allows the champion to take damage as well as dish out damage to a certain degree." Ashe flipped the coin and caught it. Her body pulsed green for the purchase and the coin was gone. "Later."

"Have fun!"

She charged out, following the minions surge forward. She was going to have to engage.

The summoner was going to have to prove their worth to send her into combat and take down enemies.

She heard a soft thump. She turned as a blur of dark cloths and a light of green shot passed her.

Ashe just smiled as Master Yi gladly gave up his life to take the Summoner to a whole new level. He didn't stop to say hello, as he was in dire need of having to face down Nunu. He did, however, turn and give her a smile before he ran to his death.

Ashe nodded to him and kept running. She finally got there and engaged with Nunu.

He was laughing maniacally for the effects. Nunu liked to do that to entertain Ashe. It never worked.

She finally killed him and let the swarm of minions proceed before following them. She aimed for the turret and felt her volley come again. The summoner was trying to get rid of the small purple guys. Ashe approved.

The Nexus finally dispersed and Ashe was lifted onto a silver platform, as was Nunu and Yi.

The trio looked up as the ascended to the bright lights overhead.

Ashe closed her eyes. Yi bowed his head. Nunu gaped at the light, like normal.

Ashe smiled.

The summoner had proven themself to be quite capable. They were ready to sacrifice themselves to save the Champion allies. They had the skills to know how to clean up the minions on their way to take the Nexus. This made Ashe more than satisfied.

"Another one to add to the Hall of Summoners."


	2. Fields of Justice: Summoner's Rift

His vision was still trying to focus as the silver ring began to glow blue. Looking between his toes, he could see the field below. He quickly inhaled.

To his left stood the Frost Archer and the Deamon Child.

To his right waited the Barbarian King and the Rouge Mage.

His breath made him raise his head to look at the opposition.

The fire in her eyes made him glad she wasn't on his side. But the soft wind coming from below all ten Champions made her blood-red hair swirl about her face. The scars on her body were proof of battle. She grinned at him with those nearly mad eyes.

The Sinister Blade always fought with all she had against the Wuju Bladesman.

But this time, he was ready.

To her right stood the beautiful but deadly Deceiver and the intrepid Master Tactician.

And on her left was the deadly and beautiful Nine Tailed Fox and the mysterious Eye of Twilight.

His lenses began to zoom and focus as they began to slowly fall.

Gathering speed, his coat began to show his hidden blades that served as little more than weights. His boots were made of sturdy material and he drew his blade from the air.

As he pulled it inwards, towards his body, the gold sheen glinted. He smiled at his rival as they began to fall away from each other and at a much more rapid pace.

The blue ring spread out, like a ripple in the water to reveal the blue-gem turrets in the far reaches. His ripple spread under the Frost Archer's feet as she grabbed her crystallized bow. She smiled at Master Yi through the soft mist coming off her.

The Barbarian King flexed his arms as his blade dropped into his hands. It gently thumped onto the surface. His bare skin showed the veins running down his arms. The fur he wore was to keep his "stuff" safe from frostbite, mostly his knees and toes. His helm made him look the part of the title. He turned to Master Yi as the speed came down hard.

The Deamon Child flicked her wrist and a flame ignited in her palms as she smiled at the Wuju man. Her little purple and magenta dress had the flickering shadows. Her little headband was a stark contrast to her bright hair. She still had those large, innocent, child eyes, but they had seen war already and she showed her ability as a capable warrior. She reached out and pulled her "cute" bear out of thin air.

Yi turned his head and smiled at the Rouge Mage, who was flipping through his tome. He was sliding to stand in the circle as he searched for something. He finally snapped the book shut and nodded to all of them. His blue skin glowed with the markings of magic that resonated around him and his book. He looked down as the blue rings sent a bright white flash at them.

Yi, Ashe, Annie, Tryndamere, and Ryze looked up as the beams shot into the air, sending their blue rings back to prepare for another battle.

As he turned his head to the shopkeeper, a coin was flung at him and he caught it. Opening his palm, Yi was looking at the Vampiric Scepter and he held it to his heart, thanking the Summoner for deciding on that item. He pulsed and breathed a sigh.

Annie had gotten the Mana Manipulator. She had pressed the coin to Tibbers, her precious bear, and the duo had pulsed before she went skipping off to take on the middle lane.

Master Yi saw the green dot that was summoning him to the top of the field. He held his blade at the read, the rings chinking as he cautiously made his way from the base.

He was soon followed by Ryze, whom had received the coin for the Boots of Speed and a few Health Potion bottles in his pouch. He easily caught up to Master Yi who was standing beside the twenty-foot tower that would defend him.

A blue sheen came off of Ryze as he slipped into the bushes, crouching low in wait.

It was to tell the tower that Ryze was a friendly and not to hurt him. Yi had the same sheen, but it glinted heavily off his blade. His eyes suddenly pulsed and he felt the speed enhance him and knew that his Alpha Strike was ready for use. He touched his heart again to thank them. There was no point being mean. They were the ones who knew how to defeat an enemy that the Master could not do alone.

Ryze started leafing through his book out of boredom.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift."

Master Yi closed his eyes and his mental state shifted far to the bottom. He heard fighting.

Tryndamere and Ashe had engaged the ninja and the fox. Ashe's eyes widened and the Volley struck the duo in the back before she vanished into the forest to shadow her "husband" from there. She emerged and Volley again.

Shen dashed right at her and Tryndamere struck at him as Ahri's Charm sped right for him. It narrowly missed his foot, the pink smoke misting away into the air as she surged forward to strike him down.

Ashe engaged from a distance to keep backup going.

Suddenly-

"First Blood."

Ahri went down by Tryndamere's hands.

"An Ally has been slain."

Tryndamere fell.

Ashe's cry of fury echoed as she went after Shen, who was trying to get away. Ashe did a Volley just out of the Tower's range.

"An Enemy has been slain."

Ashe dove for cover in the bushes before the cone of blue rings summoned her home.

Master Yi smiled as his eyes opened again.

Ryze shook his head. "That's never a good sign, is it?"

Master Yi just touched his heart. "No. But we must not fall. We must triumph for our own chances." He smiled to himself before his head snapped up as-

"Minions have spawned."

When they finally reached him, Master Yi's knees bent and he leaned forward. He swept his sword to his right as his body began to radiate with energy. His eyes focused on a minion just ahead of him.

He struck forward, his blade swinging towards his body.

In that fast state, he saw Swain and LeBlanc and struck them as well before he returned to his swarm. "RYZE!"

And it was on.


End file.
